The present invention relates to apparatus and a method for obtaining a sample, such as a core sample, from a subterranean formation, such as those found in an oil or gas reservoir.
Extracting core samples from subterranean formations is an important aspect of the drilling process in the oil and gas industry. The samples provide geological and geophysical data, enabling a reservoir model to be established. Core samples are typically retrieved using coring equipment, which is transported to a laboratory where tests can be conducted on the core sample. However, difficulties arise as the coring equipment is recovered to the surface. As the coring equipment is retrieved from the subterranean formation, the ambient pressure of the environment reduces and gases within the core sample expand and expel fluids, such as oil, water or a mixture of these fluids, from the sample. If the expelled fluid cannot be recovered, this reduces the authenticity of the sample and the accuracy of the data that can be gathered from it.